


The Luke Chronicles

by nagi_schwarz



Series: In a Galaxy Far, Far Away [2]
Category: Star Wars, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Luke, friends, family, and students, sometimes before the Great Wraith War ten thousand years ago, sometimes before Atlantis woke again. Chapters posted as written, which is not chronological order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fic_promptly prompt: "Star Wars, Luke Skywalker, The first time he sees only one moon in the sky."

"Go," Ioannes said, pushing Luke toward the Astria Porta. "I will remain behind and wait for your return."  
  
"No. Come with me, I'll need you -"  
  
"You'll be fine on your own, Master," Ioannes said. He stepped back and into the stasis pod, pressed the button to close the hatch. Luke could only watch, helpless, as his last student went dormant in a spray of ice. He'd failed Ben, and Rey was gone, and a plague had swept the galaxy, an enemy no one had foreseen, and there was nothing left but to flee.  
  
Luke's heart was breaking as he stepped through the Astria Porta, swept along with the last stragglers who'd refused to leave Janus behind in the city.  
  
It was night, when he emerged on Terra. Night, and dark. Luke had been on many planets, seen many night skies. This was the first time he'd seen a sky with but one moon. It looked as stark and lonely as he felt. But he took a deep breath, pulled up his hood, and started across the icy wasteland to the transport ships. This was a new world in a new galaxy, and it was his chance to start anew, the last of the Skywalkers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fic_promptly prompt: "Star Wars, Luke Skywalker, Exile."

The worst part of Luke's exile was not that the stars overhead were utterly unfamiliar, that there was only one moon, that he'd left behind Han and Leia and Ben and Ioannes and so many others. It wasn't that there were no droids, no fussing from C3PO, no insane heroics from R2D2. It wasn't even the primitive technology possessed by the local inhabitants of the planet, and the way he had to pretend to know less than he did, be less than he was. There was actually a certain comfort to the banality of their routines, fetching and carrying, hunting and catching, gathering and preparing, so many things so they could have the simple necessities of food and water and clothing and shelter.

No, the worst part was how the Force was quiet. Muted. It was reflexive, to reach out and scan every person he met, every person he passed, for that strength he'd felt in Ben, in Ioannes. But he was alone in the Force in a way he had not ever been before.

And he ached.

He kept his lightsaber with him, though he never used it. Most of the people he encountered saw its metal hilt, knew how precious metal was, and assumed it was some kind of treasure, some kind of religious artefact, and he didn't dissuade them of the notion.

Luke roamed the continents of Terra, the icy ones, the warm ones, the ones with lush forests like Endor, and the desert wastes like Tatooine, and so many he had never encountered before. He roamed, and he searched, for just one other like him, a possible student, someone who understood the energy that sang in his blood, but there was none.

Eventually he settled on a small island, green and calm with gently rolling hills, a few mountains, and endless cold rain. He drifted to the north of the island, where there were smaller, uninhabited islands where he could train, and meditate, and practice what he had left of The Force.

It was there that he met a woman, Becka, who had blue, blue eyes, almost like the blue eyes he'd seen in a vision, the vision for Ioannes, the one that had given him hope, hope enough to leave his galaxy and start anew in this one. Becka was sweet, and pragmatic, and though she had no real strength in the Force, she was a healer in her own right.

And the first time she saw Luke use the Force, to rescue a man pinned beneath a fallen monolith, she was not afraid, waded into the panic to treat the man's wounds.

Afterward, she asked Luke if he was a magician, a druid.

He told her he was just a man.

She kissed him, tentatively, tasting him for the first time, and he was shocked, because no one had ever dared touch him thus, not since he became a Jedi Master, and certainly not since he'd come to this planet and this galaxy, but she stepped back, and she smiled, said he was indeed a real man, as warm and sweet as a man could be, and would he like to stay with her? Till the end of her days?

And maybe Luke's exile was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call it the origin of the Gene in the Beckett bloodline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fic_promptly prompt: "Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard, Silent meditation."

"And then Han said to me - Luke, is something the matter?" Leia paused, blinked at him.  
  
Luke held up a hand, cocked his head. "Do you hear anything?"  
  
Leia listened. "No."  
  
Luke spun on his heel and strode the length of the corridor. Leia hurried after him. She'd never appreciated how much taller he was, and she had to trot to keep up with him.  
  
Luke rounded the corner and came up short.  
  
Leia almost ran into his back and had to catch herself against his shoulder. Luke was completely still. Was he even breathing? He was, ever so faintly. Leia peered around him and saw -   
  
Ioannes. Tiny, solemn, seated on the floor in a meditative pose, eyes closed, hands resting on his knees. His black hair was wild, and he had curiously pointed ears. He was maybe five years old, had been brought to Luke for training as a youngling. He was one of the Anquietas, who had a propensity for strength in The Force but not much tradition in sending their children to be trained by Jedi. After almost all the Jedi were wiped out, after the Empire's chokehold on the galaxy was broken, there was a brief surge to have children trained as Jedi.  
  
Luke had taken on Ben and Ioannes. None of the other children brought to him had been strong enough. Luke had been worried about Ioannes, his colorful eyes, his mischievous ways, his ability to learn discipline.  
  
( _He's three,_ Leia had said. Her own Ben had been a bit of a terror at three.  
  
Luke had gazed down at a sleeping Ioannes, exhausted after a day of chasing after him, trying to get him to learn basic saber forms. _My father began training at eight and was almost turned away because he was too old. Three is when they should be ready._ )  
  
For a moment Leia wondered if Ioannes was asleep, but then she saw him inhale deeply and saw -   
  
Her throat closed.  
  
A vision, like the kind Luke had described seeing - Obi Wan, Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, in their Force forms. Glowing and pale.  
  
Ioannes had called forth no Jedi Master, no Jedi Knight, but a woman. Leia had never seen her before, but she knew, from the woman's smile and the darkness of her hair and the curious pointiness of her ears that she was Ioannes's mother.  
  
Ioannes sneezed, and the vision vanished, as if it had never been. Ioannes wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes, sighed. He looked startled, scrambled to his feet and bowed.  
  
"Master Luke! I was trying to do silent meditation, I really was!"  
  
Luke stepped forward and put a hand on Ioannes's shoulder. "I know, Padawan. And you were doing very well."  
  
To Leia and Ioannes's surprise, Luke pulled little Ioannes into a hug. It broke Leia's heart, how Ioannes was surprised at the gesture, but then he closed his eyes and snuggled into Luke's embrace.  
  
"Now come along, little one," Luke said. "It is time for supper."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Author's choice, author's choice, He just looked away for one second."
> 
> Turns out, being a Jedi Master also means being a bit of a babysitter. Luke is rather better at one than the other.

He just looked away for one second - _one second!_ \- and both boys were gone. Luke spun around, eyes wide. No sign of Ben, no sign of Ioannes.   
  
Granted, they were both four years old, and they were very agile and coordinated, well on their way into their Jedi training, but Luke hadn't expected them to be so fast. Leia and Han would kill him if he'd lost their son. And even though Ioannes had no parents, Leia would probably kill him if Luke lost him too.  
  
Luke's heart crawled into his throat when he heard a scream.  
  
Luke bolted in the direction of the sound, exploded through the kitchen door and into the back yard. Where Chewie was playing with Ben and Ioannes. Ben was clinging to Chewie's back and cheering while Chewie held Ioannes upside down by the ankle and bounced him mid-air. Ioannes shrieked in delight, shouting,  
  
"Again! Again!"  
  
Luke sank back against the wall with a sigh of relief. "Frell it, Chewie, you're killing me." He fixed Ben and Ioannes with the sternest look he could manage, but they were both beaming and giggling, and Luke suddenly understood why Han and Leia had been so glad to have a child.   
  
There was something perfect about a child, smiling and laughing in the sun.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?"  
  
Ben blinked wide eyes at Luke. "But you said we were finished, Master. With training."  
  
Ioannes's smile dissolved, and he watched Luke warily. Unlike Ben, who wore his heart on his sleeve (like his father), Ioannes was very careful, very schooled.  
  
"We were finished," Luke said. "Just - I'm responsible for your safety. You need to tell me where you're going. Before you go there."  
  
"Yes, Master," Ioannes said.  
  
Luke sighed. "You're not in trouble. Just - remember for next time. Chewie?"  
  
Chewie bounced Ioannes again, and the boy giggled.  
  
"Carry on." Luke turned and headed back inside the house. He'd have good news to tell Han and Leia when they returned. Ben and Ioannes were safe, and they were getting along just fine.  
  
For now.


End file.
